howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormfly (Franchise)
Stormfly is Astrid's dragon. In the film adaptation, she is a Deadly Nadder and her rider is Astrid. Her name was first revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. Appearance Her stats on the book are 30ft, 42ft wingspan, and her weight over 2,628lbs. Personality Stormfly is loyal and loving towards her rider Astrid. She also seems to be fond of Hiccup too. However, while loyal to Astrid, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else, as was demonstrated with Heather when she needed her to save her family from Alvin the Treacherous's wrath and the same with Eret when he was in danger by Drago Bludvist's men. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and unfortunately, she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. She also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown, and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid. Though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Heather and Eret, and let them ride her. Stormfly has shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from a fallen anchor by Trader Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent, as Astrid managed to teach her several hand signals. Just like Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly have a friendly rivalry. In How to Train Your Dragon In the film, a Deadly Nadder is shown to be kept locked up for Dragon Training. Later in the movie, while battling the Red Death, Astrid has chosen the same Deadly Nadder to ride and join the fight. At the end of the film, Astrid is seen on the dragon, along with the other young Vikings and their dragons. In Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, the dragon's name is revealed to be Stormfly, and Astrid is very close to her. Stormfly and the rest of Berk's dragons leave suddenly, and Astrid was upset that her dragon is gone. She is also seen with Toothless as she wants him to come with her. When he refuses because he can't really go anywhere due to his missing tail flap, they say their goodbyes as she flies off with the other dragons. It is revealed that Stormfly and the dragons left to lay their eggs and hatch them. Stormfly herself becomes a mother of three Nadder hatchlings. Thanks to Hiccup and his efforts, the dragons all return to Berk, and Astrid is reunited with Stormfly and overjoyed to see Stormfly's new babies. In Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Stormfly makes a very short appearance in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. She is seen along with Astrid, dumping water over the Belch house in an effort to put out the fire, that Gobber claims to have been caused by the Boneknapper. In Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk In the TV series, Astrid still has Stormfly. Astrid wakes up every morning and Stormfly is the first thing she sees, sticking her head through the shutters of Astrid's bedroom window. In the preview episode of the show, Astrid is heartbroken at the thought of having Stormfly taken away, saying that she was used to having the dragon around. It should also be noted that Astrid is very excited in getting her dragon back when Hiccup announces that they can keep their dragons. Dragons were revealed to have protective instincts. In Animal House, Stormfly is seen protecting sheep with her wings gently and in a comforting way. Stormfly also appears to be rather intelligent, caring and protective of Astrid. The pair seem to have a strong bond, though not quite as strong as the bond between Hiccup and Toothless. It was revealed that Stormfly can shoot tail spines if someone touches her on her blind spot, when she is ill, or when she is startled while sleeping. In Heather Report, it is shown that Stormfly is beginning to rival Toothless in speed, as Astrid was experimenting with her diet, and apparently, it was working. Later in the same episode, it was revealed that Stormfly was able to fly faster because Astrid had been feeding her cooked chicken every day, rather than fish. This indicates that chicken gives more stamina to a dragon, and it increases a dragon's speed. She was also ridden by Heather, although Hiccup noted that Heather was not capable of riding Stormfly at the same speed as Astrid could push her at. In Thawfest, during the Thawfest Games, Stormfly and Astrid did not do well during the hurdles but did a impressive balance dance. In We Are Family Part I, Stormfly was also able to assist Astrid in training a whole herd of deadly nadders to fly in perfect formation. In Live and Let Fly, Astrid fed her fish when there was a ban on flying. Stormfly wasn't too happy with going back to fish diet once again. In Fright of Passage, Stormfly assisted Astrid in taking on the Flightmare while Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug cut a new channel for the river to lead the Flightmare away. Stormfly, along with Toothless and Meatlug were able to use the glowing algae to make themselves glow, blind the Flightmare and drive it away. In Race to the Edge Three years later in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I", Stormfly and Astrid then joined the Berk Guard. She then went with Astrid and the other Riders and their dragons to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur from stealing Trader Johann's treasures. However, she and the other dragons were then scared off by the giant Eels. However in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II", Stormfly and the other dragons rescued them from ''The Reaper'''s cage. Stormfly then assisted the riders in acquiring a tooth from a Snow Wraith on Glacier Island, saving Astrid from falling off a cliff. In "Have Dragon Will Travel Part I", Stormfly assisted Astrid and the other riders in identifying the rogue rider's dragon by lighting up the Dragon eye with her flame. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Stormfly and Astrid then served as referees for Berk's first official Dragon Race. She and Astrid put paint on themeselves for the dragon races. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly partakes in Dragon racing, in which she and Astrid emerge as the winners. Stormfly and Astrid then find Toothless and Hiccup on a new island. She and Toothless play with each other before they investigate a fort that had been attacked by an unknown gigantic wild dragon. Stormfly was then briefly captured by the dragon trapper Eret and his crew. She was later freed by Hiccup and they escaped. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless then allowed themselves to be captured by Eret and to be brought before Drago Bludvist. Stormfly then played fetch with Eret when kept tossing Hiccup's Dragon Blade overboard. She was the one who abducted Eret, and was flying in the air as she listened to Astrid's command to release Eret, and then fetch Eret back in order to force him to reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn't free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago was about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly blocks Eret from their weapons, probably because she already had some bond for playing with him, yet she is tranquilized in the process. She was later freed by a reformed Eret. Later, Stormfly and the other dragons get controlled by the evil clutches of Drago's Bewilderbeast. At the end, she finally was released thanks to Toothless being the new alpha, and she was the first dragon seen to get out of the control and power of the Bewilderbeast. She showed respect by bowing down to her and all other's new alpha Toothless, and then she was finally reunited with her owner Astrid. Relationships Astrid Stormfly and Astrid share a very similar bond to Hiccup and Toothless. As Hiccup is Toothless's best and closest friend, Astrid is Stormfly's. At first Stormfly and Astrid aren't the best of friends such as when Astrid hits Stormfly in the face when she first meets her. But surprisingly she still allows Astrid to ride her and soon own her as a dragon. Astrid and Stormfly soon start to grow very close. They both care about each others feelings and don't push each others limits. Also both dragon and trainer have similar personalities such as they both have a short temper and they are both beautiful. Stormfly is very loyal to Astrid and also is shown to be very protective over her. Stormfly also seems to not like it when other trainers ride her and prefers her rider Astrid. She also trusts her Rider enough to let her touch her babies and is overjoyed to see her rider when she is separated from her. Both Astrid and Stormfly have a very close loyal protective bond, as they both love each other very much. In the new movie How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid and Stormfly seem to have a much closer bond than ever before. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Stormfly get along very well. Stormfly seems to like Hiccup and trusts him very much as letting him and Astrid ride her. But Hiccup can get a little competitive with Stormfly and desperately tries to beat her when she becomes faster than Hiccup and Toothless (due to Astrid feeding her chicken). But normally it's all in good fun. She also seems to trust him enough to let him touch her babies. Possibly the reason why she likes Hiccup so much is because he is her rider's love interest and very close friend. Toothless Stormfly and Toothless both share a mysterious but pretty close bond. In Gift of the Night Fury, she tried to get Toothless to come with her on her trip to lay her eggs. But Toothless refuses, due to the fact of his missing tail flap and that he can't go anywhere without Hiccup. They are normally friendly with each other and love each other's company, but they can get a little competitive at times. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are seen to be better friends as they play while Astrid and Hiccup are talking, and Stormfly is later shown to be the first dragon to return to Toothless's side when he challenges Drago's Bewilderbeast for the position of alpha. Also, when Stormfly first appears with Toothless, when Hiccup and Astrid were talking, they played showing their bond. In the books, Toothless has a huge crush on Stormfly who doesn't show much emotion about it and doesn't seem to care as he often brags to her. Hookfang Stormfly and Hookfang have a mutual relationship. They normally distance each other and stay out of Astrid and Snotlout fights unless commanded to do something. But they're not always nice to each other as they are seen to growl or/and roar at each other several times before. But they sometimes work as a good team as well as shown to be able to make combined attacks to be able to save Toothless and Hiccup from Alvin. Snotlout These two don't normally interact but also don't get along too well. She is often seen out of his business but has shot her spines at him several times and growls or roars at him when he insults her. She also gets annoyed of him often but also has shown a little respect for him when she is forced to be with him for a day. In the first film when he missed her by a great distance with a hammer, she seemed to laugh at him. She has attacked Snotlout at times and doesn't seem to like him very much. In the episode A Tale of Two Dragons, however, when Snotlout had to ride Stormfly, she started bonding with Snotlout. Though a few years later, in the episode Total Nightmare, Snotlout said that Stormfly was too small for him when he was skimming over a replacement for Hookfang. However, this did not insult her much. Heather Stormfly at first was uneasy with Heather but is bribed by her when she feeds her chicken and allows her to get on her back. But soon Stormfly doesn't like the fact Heather is riding her and not Astrid, and now doesn't listen to a single direction Heather says to her and flies around recklessly. Stormfly is hesitant to let Heather ride her a second time, but after mentioning finding Astrid, the Nadder happily took off. Stormfly has never shown any hate to Heather and even acts friendly to her. Windshear Stormfly seems to have a playful attiude with Heather's dragon, Windshear, even when they were infiltrating the Dragon Hunters. Eret He caught Stormfly with a net at the start of the movie, and nearly sold her to Drago Bludvist, but she was luckily rescued by Hiccup, with his Dragon Blade. When Hiccup and Astrid are planning to change Eret's mind of dragons, Hiccup pretended to give up Toothless and Stormfly to him, yet actually shows him about the true personality of dragons, which he ignores. Hiccup also gave him Inferno, which created an explosion on the boat. Eret threw Inferno to the sea, yet each time he did, Stormfly fetched Inferno and returned it to him. Later she was seen with Astrid, and the other riders with their dragons on an ice flow. They decided to rescue Hiccup, thinking he was abducted by Drago. She was the one who abducted Eret, and fetched him on Astrid's command so he would reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn't free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago is about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly rescues Eret from the weapons, probably because she already trusts him, yet is tranquilized in the process. This made Eret now realize the truth of dragons. He also freed Stormfly later, saying that he "needs to return the favor", and touched her snout. He is also seen riding Stormfly while Astrid is riding along behind him. Abilities and Skills Stormfly abilities are better then the average Nadder, because than her rider is shown to be more of a soldier than most of the other teens. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills:' Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready". She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid gets separated. She has proven to have good judgement as well. In The Terrible Twos, she knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this with Eret and Hiccup's Dragon Blade. *'Speed:' Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly, since Astrid discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of Chicken. *'Spine shot:' Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies. She has shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head. It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exercise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go. * Waterspout: When flying in a spiral in a given manner, Stomfly can effectively create a strong upward wind current. When done above a body of water, this wind current has enough strength to lift the water in a manner similar to a water spout. This ability can be very useful when confronting enemy ships, as seen on the comic Dragon Down. Trivia * In the books, Stormfly is one of the few dragons that has not joined the dragon rebellion. * In the movie, Stormfly's wings are mainly yellow with some blue, but in the series they are mostly blue with some red and no yellow. This could be a mistake or it could be that dragons' colors change as they age. * She sometimes sleeps while standing, much like a horse. * Stormfly seems to rely more on her tail spines than her fire. * Like Camicazi, Astrid has a thing for stealth dragons. * In the second movie, Stormfly is lighter and has more colors. * The Dragon Call Astrid uses to summon Stormfly is very similar to a wolf's howl. * In the third volume of the Riders of Berk comics, The Ice Castle, Stormfly is estimated to be about two years old. If this is true, than she is seven by the time of the second movie. Mind you, this is in Dragon years. External link Gallery of Stormfly